Talk:Dark Circle
Joining Can anyone join? Because I am making an OC son of a Protegenoi and would love to put him in here. If whoever's in charge of the members is interested, I will post a link once I make the character page.I lost my account as Lazarus7 02:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah currently anyone can join, just talk to me or Karikamiya, were the leaders DragoonFlareJR 02:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Here is the link: Nick Blane, Son of Aether. Wow. This looks really interesting. I can't wait to see what this group cranks out! [[User:Kakki10|'Kakki10 - ']][[User talk:Kakki10|'Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight|'Banoight']] 19:13, April 17, 2011 (UTC) So, more than one character can be added per person? Or is that just for leaders? It really depends on your character, if you have a good one tell me or klari about it DragoonFlareJR 19:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. 20:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Personified concepts Could a son of Thanatos (Death) or a son of Kratos (Strength) join? Because Karikamiya invited me on but my dad's name isn't on there. Leave message here please. Drake's Alter Ego,Illoras 00:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Here's my character: Layla Nereza Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 05:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Umm isn't this a Protogenoi group? Cause Thanatos and Moros aren't protogenoi, Moros is a Pandora's box Spirit and Thanatos is the personification of death :P The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 22:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) 22:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but they joined before i realized htat and i dont feel like making a fuss over it. :P Well, I went on wikipedia, and it said that Moros is a protogenoi, so what the heck. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 00:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanatos is the on of Erebus and Nyx so technically he is a protogenoi, by parentage. That makes Adeline Vega and Caleb Taleg my aunt and uncle, for example. Oh, wait, are we doing a collective fanfic on this, because I will say my character joined the Dark Circle on my fanfic. {C Sayonara and all that stuff, Illoras 04:32, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes but parentage doesnt count, by ur logic that would mean Zeus is a titan but hes not, he is a god, same with Moros an Thanatos, just different types of spirits instead of god. :P The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 15:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) They already joined so I am not going to make a fuss over it. :P DragoonFlareJR 20:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Im not saying get rid of them, just change ur info on the page so that way u rnt a demi-protogenoi club anymore :P The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 03:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC) well the club was made by Nyx and the other protogenoi we don't want to change the info but we can just say Nyx allowed the DAughter and sons of Moros and Thanatos to joinVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 04:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Or we could just add them to the order of spies yah.I agree.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 11:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I put another one. Just saying. Illoras 00:45, April 28, 2011 (UTC) WTF!!! Why is my character in former members section, I wasn't gone that long that it was nessesary to get rid of me. Who did that? Was I killed or what? AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Could I (Zach S/The Prince of Time) join? Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 00:52, October 10, 2011 (UTC) 00:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? My OC's name is Karelia Breeze and she is a daughter of Pontus. I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 00:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) OF course. Go ahead TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 01:28, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Philip King Should one of us make a character profile for Philip, mainly beacuse there isn't much infomation about him or any other details like the rest of the characters? Just as a suggestion Obey rahman Obey rahman is a son of chaos i was wandering if he could join the dark circle if so please contact me (son of chaos - my username) Yo, Wondering if i could bring damion back in and I got another child of erebus. sel taleg....peace TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 21:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thee demigods to add to the ranks Sel taleg - Sopn of Erebus Abaddon Mace - Son of tarturus Lionel Madison - Son of Ananke peace TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 21:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) comin right back atcha so can i rejoin ive been out of the fight for a while Illoras 05:16, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if this group is still active, but if it is can i join with my OC Eric Reyes The Creator 16:11, January 2, 2013 (UTC)